


Cupcakes

by Douglas Silver (crabtreedoug2017)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabtreedoug2017/pseuds/Douglas%20Silver
Summary: Once again, middle school, its retarded





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, middle school, its retarded

-Chapter One  
“Hi Dashie!” Pinkie yelled. I groaned and struggled to free myself from the chains I had been bound with. My nose burned with the stench of rotting ﬂesh and ﬁlthy garbage. “Remember what I said yesterday?”she giggled. Tears streamed down my bloodstained face, as I chokingly replied “Yes Pinkie, the wings will come off.” Applejack looked at me with a face full of symphony and mouthed “I’m sorry.” “Fluttershy!” she yelled. She strutted in with a chainsaw, a drill, and leather restraints as she said “I told you to call me Flutterdie!” Pinkie took to things from Fluttershy and sent her to clean up the torture chamber for the next victim. She un-drilled the screws on my hooves and I fell to the ground, grimacing in  
pain. She smirked and clicked the button on the drill, pressing it to my hooves. I groaned, struggling to get up. I failed, and my blood covered face fell into a pile of organs, and bones. I whimpered, standing up while slowly ﬂapping my wings. Pinkie reached out with the drill again, pressing it to my left wing, making a hole. I yelped and fell to the ground again. She grabbed me by my good wing and dragged me to the cold cement bed in the torture chamber. Breaking my wings to spread them beneath me, she chained me to the bed and turned on the chainsaw. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped for this to end quickly. “What the hay?!” The evil pink pony yelled, “These freaking mass produced pieces of dirt are ALWAYS breaking down!” I gave a sigh of relief, then everything went black. I awoke in the worst pain I had ever felt. I was sprawled on the ground and noticed my wings were gone and instead of my normal  
rainbow lightning bolt, there was a pink circle on my ﬂank with balloons on it. I quickly realized that not only my wings were taken off, but my cutie mark as well. Pinkie strutted in “Wow Dashie, your new cutie mark is adorable!” Another shower of tears streamed down my face. Pinkie gave me a grin and replied with a cheery voice, “Oh don’t worry Dashie! I brought you a friend!” I stared at the abnormally familiar skull, and then it clicked “I...Is that... Is that GILDA!?” “Yup! Dashie, she was so mean to me I met up with her for a talk and well you can tell the rest.” The pink pony grinned. I felt my eyes ﬁll up with more tears. Pinkie smirked and called Fluttershy again, to ask her to bring the newer chainsaw that was bought yesterday and I blacked out. I shivered as the nails drove farther into my ﬂesh, screaming as the excruciating pain drove through my whole body. “Ok  
Fluttershy you get to operate today.” Pinkie said, grinning. I whimpered as the deafening roar of the electrical chainsaw grew louder. Then the room suddenly went white, instead of black this time. My voice echoed through the white place “Where am I?” Gilda came out of a bushy area “You are home now, nobody can hurt you anymore. I went to touch Gilda but she disappeared into thin air. “Am I dead?” I asked. Gilda reappeared and replied “Yes... I guess you could say that.” My life was over, when did happen? Why was I sent here? I’m so confused. Gilda grinned as we raced through the sun together.  
-Chapter Two I looked at Rainbow Dash as she hung unmoving. Pinkamena and Flutterdie smirked, ripping her off the wall as she fell lifelessly to the ground. I wept at the sight of my dead friend, the only family I had left. I looked at my aching limbs and realized I could break free. The demented pink pony walked out of the room and left the warped barn door open, I pulled hard and collapsed onto the ﬂoor. I smiled and ran straight for the door, but pinkie saw me and blocked my escape. I turned around, backed up a little and WHAM! Kicked her on the bottom of her jaw, her lips started to ooze blood as she fell to the ﬂoor letting out a screech of pain. I jumped over her and continued running but then I noticed Flutterdie following me. Rainbow Dashes past cries for help echoed in my head, forcing me to run faster. I could hardly breath but I kept  
on speeding through Discords capitol of chaos. I saw a dark smelly stagnate pond and I did not need to think twice about jumping in. I could hardly make out her words but I think I heard “Aw Fuck It!!! Why the HELL was I told to come out here! Aww god it smells like CRAP out here!” I had never heard so many curse words used In one sentence in all of my life. I raised my head slowly out of the water to see if she was gone, I didn’t see her but as I began to step out I felt a burst of air, a cackling of laughter and then everything went black. I awoke, looked around and fell to tears, my escape plan had not worked and now for my attempt I was bound to suffer longer and harder than Rainbow Dash had. Rarity stepped out of the darkness, blood dripping from her mane. With a shock, I realized, the blood was not coming from her mane, but that her horn had been severed off! Her  
pupils were small as if she had just been in the lights of a car and her mane was frizzy and short. I gasped, “What happened to you?” But all she said was “I WAS a unicorn.” My eyes ﬁlled with tears as I had realized my fanciest friend ever was being taken to the same place as Rainbow Dash. It has been four weeks and nothing more has happened to me except for the fact I was still alive, and I looked like a skeleton. But many things have happened to Rarity, her left hind leg is gone and she is missing one eye. The missing one eye thing was an accident as Flutterdie puts it, but if she wants to ever see out of both eyes she had to ﬁnd it. I felt so bad for her but the was nothing I could do for her because my restraints were stronger than before. Three days later a red liquid was being injected into my leg. In about four minuets time all my skin was gone and I was down to the  
bone. Pinkie gave an evil grin as my frail bones slipped out of the restraints and I fell to the ground, I saw orange tin and red lights and passed out. I awoke to the smell of burning ﬂesh, I felt a burning sensation all over my body and looked down at myself. My skin and coat were charred and melted, more than before. The smell made my stomach lurch, I saw Pinkie looking at a blue paper possibly a blueprint. A few minuets she klopped over to me “ hey Jackie I made a new ouﬁt for you, no wait its more like a coat but made of metal.” I wanted to scream but all that came out was gurgles and sputters. Pinkie was applying the wiring, wrapping it tightly around my bones and ribcage. She put bulbs into my eyesockets, so all I saw was red. She got a riveter and started attaching metal to my bones, I felt no pain, I  
just looked at Rarity, watching her lick the seeping blood off of her arms. I realized, I could run, I can still move, I had tin on my hooves, It would hurt to kick anypony. I leaped off the table and kicked pinkie once again in the face, her jaw snapped and her face fell off, no Just a mask. She let out a robotic growl and pulled off the rest of the rubber on her body, and I saw, she was covered in metal plates too. She jumped onto a large metal button and a siren rang. Moments later I saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna dragging behind her in a bloodstained rope. “Yes, my minion, what must you summon me for this time?” In a robotic voice pinkie replied “ New minion has escaped, what must I do to ﬁx this problem,” the princess replied “Is the wiring done?” “Afﬁrmative.” “Wheres the shock pull?” “Already on her,” “Bring me the controller.” About 3 seconds later ﬂutterdie  
came trotting in the room with the controller and a drill.  
Chapter 3: Flutterdie clicked on the drill and wiped off her fake blood stains and dark makeup beneath her eyes and said “Now you should know how it feels pinkie,” in her small shylike voice. Pinkamena gasped and uttered her last words “I-I thought you snaped, c-changed, y-you are the same ﬂuttershy I always knew?,” Fluttershy nodded and drilled through the pink demented pony’s head and was splashed by The acids and liquids of the princesses  
robotic servant. Then she realized she still needed to take care of the princess not just Pinkamena Diane Pie. As Fluttershy left the barn a small dot ﬂoating from the castle came to be the dreaded princess. Fluttershy ﬂew full speed, a speed that would make Rainbow Dash happy if she saw her, but ﬂuttershys daydreams were interrupted by a distant call, she squinted to see Twilight. They rushed into the treehouse. “Twi...Light,” ﬂuttershy uttered out of breath, “I...need you to use your magic to help me ﬁght the princess”- All was interrupted-“Sweetie Bell, wake up.”


End file.
